degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-3575890-20140323153141
You know what I love? How initially, Zig liked Maya, but chose Tori over her because Maya didn't wear a C-cup, didn't have perfect, glossy hair, and wasn't the voluptuous beauty queen Tori was. For those reasons, Maya was just his good ole' buddy. An ugly duckling (not that Maya was EVER ugly!) next to his beautiful swan girlfriend, until one day, that ugly duckling slathered on some makeup, threw on a dress, and stepped into some stiletto heels, transforming into a swan before his very eyes. She was so beautiful to him, in fact, that she overshadowed his other swan girlfriend, who just like that, he didn't want anymore. People can argue with me about this until they are blue in the face, but Zig fell hook, line, and sinker for the Cinderella-effect. He did not see the beauty that she was until she metamorphosised herself into a pageant queen with inserted chicken cutlets and perfect, glossy hair. Sound familiar? And that is just one of many reasons why Zig can go suck an egg - it took Maya having to glamorize herself with hair curlers, gobs of makeup, and designer clothing, for him to even NOTICE her in that light. Since then, he’s thought he can have his cake and eat it too. Well sorry, Ziggy boy, you had your shot with her the first time and you BLEW IT. She wanted you once, but she does not want you anymore and that's because just as you thought you could do better than her when you first met her, she knows she can do better than you, and she has twice. Now, it Maya dated Zig, it would send a plethora of bad messages I won't bother to get into for the umpteenth time, so I'll keep it short and sweet; Maya deserves to be recognized for the catch she is without all the smoke and mirrors. Without the factors of a pretty dress, makeup, heels, a model's catwalk, and a spotlight haloing her head. To this day, I honestly think when Zig looks at Maya, that is what he sees. That flawless, gorgeous girl in a dress and heels illuminated beneath a bright spotlight. That surface image of her is burned in his vision. I'm going to bring up Campbell for a moment, because I feel this is very relevant. Cam thought Maya was beautiful from the moment he first laid eyes on her. So beautiful in fact, he was speechless and could barely look her in the eye. So beautiful, he probably practiced asking her out in front of the mirror dozens of times before he finally plucked up the courage to do it. So beautiful, he couldn't resist kissing her despite that his stomach was doing flip flops and he was terrified. So beautiful in her pink converse and band tees. This is one of many reasons Camaya trumped Zaya by a landslide and now, in that same respect, Matlingsworth. Miles was smitten with Maya from the moment he witnessed her crash into a poster-board almost knocking two senior boys over in the process. It was the least glamorous first impression ever, and it was exactly what Miles liked. Her quirkiness, her eccentricness, her awkwardness, her Maya-ness. He was taken in by her pretty face, but it was her nearly falling on her pretty face that endeared her to him; and again later when he amusedly watched her attempt to sneak into a concert with an empty pizza box from the garbage like she actually believed that would work. Sweet, optimistic, quirky, innocent, awkward, spunky, feisty Maya was what he wanted, and sweet, optimistic, quirky, innocent, awkward, spunky, feisty Maya is what he sees through loving eyes. No doubt, Miles' attraction to Maya is physical as well. He is still a hormonal teenage boy after all, and Maya is an aesthetically beautiful girl, but Miles has kissed what, 50 beautiful girls? What makes Maya special? Hell, Zoe Rivas is breathtakingly gorgeous and once was attached to his lips every day for months, but he STILL. WANTED. MAYA. It didn’t matter that he got an immediate eyeful of clumsiness, shyness, eccentricness, and cringeworthy awkwardness when he first met her - he wanted her for all the reasons Zig first chose Tori over her. Like Zig, he ended up dating a sexy, glamorous, beauty queen instead, but there is one definitive difference that set him and Zig apart on that front - he didn't want a sexy, glamorous beauty queen. She was only a passing attraction that he wrapped himself up in to try to forget about the real object of his affections who wouldn't give him the time of day, and whom try as he could to shake, his mind was always on and his heart always with: Maya. Whereas Zig chose his beauty queen girlfriend Tori over Maya and didn't change his mind until Maya became a beauty queen herself, Miles knew Maya was the girl for him from the very gate. And Zoe, the alleged beauty queen in this scenario, simply a rebound. Miles loves everything about Maya. He knew who she was from the moment he met her, and he wanted her for her. He did not fall in love with some surface image and become unhealthily obsessed with her. He did not fall in love with a swan.